Evolving national needs for Prompt Global Strike and Strategic Deterrence missions demand ever increasing performance out of the reentry bodies of tomorrow. Error-correcting and maneuvering payloads increase the flight time, heat flux and total heat experienced by the vehicle compared to their ballistic brethren. The missions today are tougher, require more accuracy, and demand tighter performance at impact conditions, all of which drive the requirements of the heat shield and control systems.
In many cases, the standard quartz/carbonphenolic material system traditionally used on reentry bodies have become too heavy due to increased thickness and are too conductive to prevent thermal soak-through during reentry. These systems relied on both the thickness of the heat shield and the material's ablation properties to keep the internal components within nominal temperatures. The significantly increased weight reduces overall system capabilities, affecting the total range and the missile system's payload carrying capability. Tile or blanket type insulation as found on the space shuttle cannot handle the high temperatures and frictional forces for this type of application. Metal thermal protection systems would be also too heavy. Accordingly, there is a need for a lighter alternative with higher temperature capabilities and better thermal insulation properties to meet these increased demands.